Emotive autography is the practice of combining different types and modes of information such as images, sound, and video to create content with a strong emotional component that reflects the content creator and/or content consumer's preferences. For example, a set of videos and images taken by a user during a holiday trip involving landmarks, beaches, and extreme sports can be intelligently combined or summarized to produce a movie that emphasizes her preference for beaches, or that emphasizes a preference (say, extreme sports) of the person(s) she wants to share it with. In some cases, there is no practical way to tailor such movies to the preferences of an individual viewer because the same content understanding engine is used for all the users to determine their preferences as a group.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.